


Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A moment between Harry and Luna. I say possibly winter of OotP. Hopefully I did Luna justice. Not beta read. Comments appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> A moment between Harry and Luna. I say possibly winter of OotP. Hopefully I did Luna justice. Not beta read. Comments appreciated.

“I heard once that muggles believe no two snowflakes are the same.”

Luna was lying on a pile of snow, face up towards the sky, hands behind her head as if it were the middle of summer holiday and not the dead of winter. Some falling snowflakes melted on contact with her skin while others stuck to her eyelashes.

Harry sat beside her, knees brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. He resisted the urge to reach out and wipe away the melted snow from her cheeks, pink from the cold.

“I suppose they're like people in that way; no two the same.”

Harry nodded as he usually did when he had no idea what to say. He did that a lot with Luna. She didn't seem to mind his silence though, content to continue the conversation herself,

“Sometimes I think the muggles understand the world better than wizards. Their lack of magic makes them more resourceful. Don't you think so?” She sat up, nudging closer to Harry.

He thought of the Dursleys,

“I'm not sure about that.”

Luna watched him closely. Harry suddenly felt too warm. They were silent for a while until she decided to resume her previous train of thought about the snowflakes,

“Do you think they could have soul mates?”

Harry looked up at the sky, the light snow fluttering down to the ground, adding to the growing pile. No two were the same, like people. He thought of his parents. Two completely different people, meant for each other. Did they realize it at the time?

He looked at Luna and her piercing blue eyes. She took his hand in hers and smiled peacefully. He contemplated her tiny hand in his. He knew she already had an answer.


End file.
